Devils Can't Cry
by Light-of-Halo
Summary: After being defeated, the evil trio: Naraku, Kagura and Kanna was reincarnated, but evil is not what it seems. Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru just might need the trio's help in their darkest hour to find the Shikon no Tama.Nar:Kag,Sess:Kagu:Inu,Koh:Kan
1. Ink

Disclaimer: i dont known Inuyasha that simple

Devils Can't Cry  
chapter one: Ink

_On the inky waves  
__My ship is slowly sinking  
__Dying for your touch.  
_haiku, original

Ink. My life has been the shade of the darkest India ink imaginable. Yet, I wouldn't have it any other way. I thrive in the shadow, like mold thrives in dank, dark caves. That pathetic shack we call a house, is my cave. Yet I am ashamed of it. I could do so much more; I could rule this city, this country. Yet here I am; rock bottom with the cock-roaches and my twin sister.

We just keep climbing up the slippery slope of success. I keep loathing how people so morally corrupt and mentally inept are in power, and we are stuck at the bottom with the cockroaches like they should be! They are pests that I want to crush, that I want to throw down to make them work themselves back up, but I can't. I am the shadow, and naturally people hate the dark. I am hated. I won't succeed if I am to be hated, because regardless of my infinite prowess, and resourcefulness, politics is about who is against you, and who is behind you. Right now, no one wants to be behind me. For I am a shadow and whatever follows me ends up darkened. And people hate the dark. Except maybe Kagura.

"Naraku! Yo wake up we are here!" I stir; my mahogany eyes tinted with scarlet look at the building out the smudged window, the high-school building. I suppress a growl of discontent; I know that this is a privilege that I must endure to succeed. My school uniform, of a disgusting color of sea-foam green overpowers my pale skin and my long, dark wavy hair while managing to accentuate my unnatural eye color.

"I was never sleeping witch." I respond as I get out of the rattling 1986 Honda accord, complete with cracked windshield and keyed doors, slamming the door in her face. She looks at me with a sneer of complete disgust, not holding any pity for me knowing full well that I do not behave well in social situations. She leans over and rolls down the window half-way, her full hazel eyes are sharp in anger.

"Listen you bastard, we've already been over this, I have a steady job; you are smart, that simple! Now get your head out of your ass, and don't get expelled this time!" I open my mouth to retaliate to my twin, but she squeals away in a cloud of gray exhaust before I could say a word. I narrow my eyes knowing that Kagura is right. I turn to the school, looking at its innocent façade, scantily clad school girls giggle like hyenas on the steps, while the boys lean up against the walls laughing heartily about what they did the previous weekend.

Happy people anger me the most.

I take my first steps toward the school, my head up high, hands in pockets, my sharp mahogany stare keeps them in check as the wind attempts to blow through my thick, waist length ink black hair. I hear the coos of girls talk about me as I glide to the first four steps of the high school, wishing to death that I could turn around and go home, to work on my projects that are due tomorrow, but that is never the case. Nothing goes my way.

"Oh, wow, I think that must be a new guy!"

"He is so handsome! Look at his hair, is that even a legal length?"

"He looks angry though, I would be too if I started half-way through the year."

"I wonder what his name i—"the ringing of the school bell cuts off the hypersexual teenage chatter for which I am eternally grateful. All of the kids reluctantly run past me inside, some turning to look at me, most just telling their friends their last menial tid-bit of information. I grumble and continue to walk, people give me migraines.

I turn to look at a girl with short black hair and normal honey brown eyes, and she blushes and smiles. I turn away, ignoring everything as I get to the landing right before the doors of the school when I am confronted by four guys, of a somewhat impressive build; they are taller than me, and by the looks more muscular. I have never been of an impressive stature. At least not in height terms. I look up at them with a cynical look pasted on my features…this day is going to blow.

"I saw you checking out my girlfriend. You are going to pay for that you make-up wearing freak!" The ring leader yells out, his voice deep from the progression of his puberty. What a fool, he must be referring to my blue tinted eyelids. They are naturally like this, like my sister's naturally pink ones. They aren't that noticeable, just only slightly tinted that way. We are just different, and this peon likes to point that out. I try to walk past him, but his friends create a wall. I stop and glare with my mahogany eyes.

"Move worthless insect. I want nothing to do with you worthless fools." I command him, yet all of his friends laugh in my face. They are making me late to class, and this will certainly not do. I am going to make a good first impression no matter what these people have up their asses. I take a step foreword and I look them directly in the eyes, they hesitate, but continue to taunt. I am trying to remember what exactly I am to do in these types of situations…killing is not an option, and a full out fight is will make me more late and in trouble. I mean, how hard could it possibly be tracking down a guy with long wavy black hair, blue tinted eyelids, and a tattoo on the back of his neck?

"Like what are you doing to do runt, beat us up? What is your name anyway!" One of them snorted sounding and looking like a pig. I smirk one of my deadliest looks and they have a look of utter confusion. No one calls me runt. I raise one eyebrow, a trait not many posses, and study their reaction as I snicker at them. These people are not worth my time, I came here to accomplish one thing, to prove that I am educated. If I must tell them my name then so be it, but I cannot be held responsible for the repercussions. I part my lips to utter two words that will send them running inside the school for their lives.

"Ichiku, Naraku." Their faces paled after a moment, putting the pieces together. Their knees shook as they clumsily and hastily scrambled to the sides of the landing to free my entrance to the school. I cast a dark look to them as I step past them into the emptying hallway, I am probably already late to my class and I do not even have my schedule or my books. Curse people.

"I am so sorry Naraku, err I mean Ichiku…please, have my girlfriend, have my bike please just don't harm us!" The ringleader grovels from behind me, shaking in pure fright in my shadow. I get pleasure in seeing people grovel before me, and seeing them respect me. I hate all people and I will hope to keep it that way. The thing I am aiming for most of all though is success, and if anyone in this school knows anything, I don't let anything get in my way. I walk down the hall to the desk where the receptionist hands me two pieces of paper, one my schedule, the other my locker number.

I stride down the hall, knowing I am late, pick up my textbooks and make it to class. I check my schedule…an English language class. Great, I have to endure fools butchering a romance language first in the morning. As I open the door, a warm reception is the opposite of what I get.

"Who are you?" the teacher, a tall weak man with a receding hairline and glasses commands me as I slip through the door almost unnoticed by the class. I look down at my schedule and look up at him. My eyes narrow, he should know exactly who I am. I bet he just wants the others to know it too. I won't play by his rules.

"I am an 'ever so desperately in love with English' student." My dripping, sarcastic, low, haunting voice seems to send chills down their spines, my blue-tinted lidded eyes lock onto his with a venomous dart. He frowns at me and points at me with his hand flat, gesturing to something on my person…what? He is making this difficult; I locate a seat behind a staring boy with brown hair and make a move to sit down. So much for a good first impression.

"And what may I ask is with your hair! It is not of regulatory length. And another thing, males at this school are not permitted to wear make-up of any kind at this school, and that includes your hideous eye shadow! And your contacts, no color contacts of any type are permitted. I have no choice but to send your nameless self to the principal." The teacher frowns as he announces and the students snicker and murmur to their friends. I keep my head up, and alter my course to the front of the room, whether there is an empty seat, I do not care, no one mocks me and gets the last word. No one.

"My hair is halfway pulled back, in the student rules it states that if one's hair is properly restrained no penalty may be given. For my eyes, my eye color is naturally this red-brown, and the blue coloring you see is natural, it is not make-up. Now. For my name, I want you to remember it clearly, because I won't forget yours." I conjure a pregnant pause for effect. "My name is Ichiku. Ichiku Naraku and I am your student." I maniacally grin and place my hand on an empty desk, front row middle and sit down. My hard, yet restrained glare makes him straighten up in recoil as he walks back to the chalk board to write the notes down. I notice the way his hand shakes when he picks up the chalk.

"Class, this is Ichiku, Naraku and I do hope that you treat him fairly. I am sorry about the accusations on my part." He practically hisses as he scribbles down some worthless trash culture lesson about the Aztecs in Latin America and how they sacrificed people to their gods. It's not that bad of an idea, right now I wish that some Aztecs would storm the school, capture this worthless professor, and sacrifice him to quezelquoatl or whatever they blindly had faith in.

I check my schedule again this Spanish language class, Japanese history, the accelerated government and politics class, calculus, lunch, a public speaking course, physics, and the all important, advanced placement botany class. I run a hand through my hair and mentally sigh. The students are still staring at me for my total lack of respect towards the professor and I feel their eyes drilling into me. If it were not for my ambition and the schools science laboratories, I would have left this school already like the rest.

"Ichiku, what is the name of the lake, and the now modern day city where the Aztecs had their empire?" The teacher smirks with an all-knowing expression on his face, but unfortunately for him, I know everything. He should learn that no one trumps me.

"Lake Texacoco, and Mexico city." I quip and sit back in my seat, it is going to be a long day. I feel a migraine come to my head and I keep my pain to myself knowing that lunch is only a few classes away.

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGG

Lunch. And for once I am starving. After taking my migraine medication, I go to my locker and get my boxed lunch, and walk to a deserted corner in the schoolroom where a computer with internet hookup is located. I just took a bite of some horrible instant ramen when I hear someone come up from behind me. I turn with a mild interest to an albino girl, can't be older than 13, with a white uniform on.

"Who are you?" I ask only half-caring. I gradually feel the relief of my migraine medication working. I look the computer screen and mentally make a few notes.

"Nameki, Kanna, and you are Ichiku." Her monotone voice is very different from the rest, and for some reason I think I know her, but I know I have never met her before. She seems so familiar, those vacant, dark eyes, and white hair scream at me to remember. Perhaps she is in those dre—no that's not possible. I must be losing my mind from being in this hell of a school.

"Go away." I bark at her, I don't wish to be disturbed, I need to make a plan by tomorrow night and it cannot backfire no matter what. I take out my papers, stained from blood, and begin to scribble down the delivery times for the truck…she is still here. I sigh.

"Why haven't you gone! You are trying my patience and since you know who I am, that is not wise." I hiss at her; that will make her want to leave, but she looks at me with an almost soft expression as she sits beside me and looks into my eyes. Why isn't she scared, or giggling, or yelling like the others? I remember the hidden knife in my shirt.

"Your reputation, Ichiku Kado, I have heard, but whether those rumors are true is debatable. I cannot leave because I cannot go into the noonday sun, it hurts my skin. This is where I eat lunch, I will not leave easily." Kanna replied. I must say, her reasoning for being here seems valid, but I will much rather drink my very own poison than to let her believe those rumors aren't true…even though the are actually false, I cannot allow anyone else to know that.

"Those rumors are true, and I will permit you to sit here if you don't make a sound." I compromise. This is rare, I only compromise with Kagura, but I will with Kanna because she has caught my eye as someone who might be interesting enough to tolerate. She didn't believe my rumors after all.

"You are lying." She accuses me with her monotone voice.

"What! You dare have to gall to call me a liar! Perhaps I shall through you out side into the sun and strap you to the sidewalk and see what you say after that!" I stand to my feet, pushing her against the wall, with my knife at her delicate throat in a second. My eyes burn with a deeply hidden venom that came from somewhere inside of me. Her eyes widen and look to the knife in apprehension, seemingly defeated, and she should be. No one demeans my integrity!

"I shall leave, I am sorry I upset you, but I have you know that I am psychic, and I know for a fact you did not kill those men." She speaks softly, yet still in her monotone. Pyschic? This school really is a waste of my time, people think they are psychics! Total bullshit! I take back my knife and slap her across the face, watching her crumple to the ground.

"I don't care if you think you can fly! You. Know. Nothing!" I sneer at her, studying her reaction and secretly wondering to myself why I didn't expect her to respond. I put my knife back into my uniform and walk back to my computer, my migraine is back thanks to her. I look to my right and she still is crumpled against the wall. I take out my knife and with a flick of the wrist; it crunches into the wall next to her white face. She gasps and lifts her head up, her watery dark eyes look into mine.

"Afterschool, beware of the blue van." She spoke in a monotone as she got up and faded into the hall. What did she mean blue van? Is she setting me up? It can't be possible that she is psychic! I wondered in my head…how did she know I didn't kill him. And how did she know that I am covering for them! Could she be working for the Yakuza too! Is it possible she was sent to spy on me and to make sure that I stay imprisoned!

"This isn't good, if the Yakuza knows I am here in this school, and not in the other like I set up, then they will track Kagura down too…" I whisper to myself as I finish up the plans of my escape route. Good thing that the last job I have to do for them is tomorrow night, and then I will escape from them and the Yakuza will never be able to exploit me again. I finish my ramen slowly, touching the tattoo of a serpent eating a spider on the back of my neck. I have always hated spiders. One would think that I would love them, hiding in the dark, venomous, sucking the life out of anything that comes in its path.

But I don't. I hate spiders; I want nothing to do with them. Ever since my fifteenth birthday, my nights have been plagued by…

RIIINNNG

My thoughts are cut off and I trudge to another class, throwing away any evidence that I have been here, including wiping down the keyboard and mouse for fingerprints and erasing the hacking into the computer to cancel out any accessing made by me. I try to ignore my headache as I walk to my next class in a deep thinking trance trying to piece together everything before I have to actually escape tomorrow. Yet, something about the conversation I had with that girl Kanna sticks out, and I feel my world slip apart slowly…she knows something not even the Yakuza knows, that me and only Kagura know…

She knows my birth name. Kado.

:AN: so…how did you like it? I hope this is a good start to a chapter…you will see later on how all these little puzzle pieces fit together don't worry XD.

this will be most likely a Kag/Nar reincarnation story with a SessKaguInu love line


	2. Brush

Brush

W_ith the ink my brush  
__will__ blot the cream scroll black  
__It will remain changed_

'damn it, I wonder what is taking that bastard so long.' I look at my watch again as I wait outside the school for Naraku to emerge. He isn't supposed to be late today, we were actually going to have some fun and go to a concert since it's our birthday and all. I look in my side view mirror idly, looking at some sort of fluid that leaked from my car onto the pavement making a small, reflective puddle of my car. It shouldn't be that long of a wait considering he was totally not enthused in coming to this school, but I don't really blame him; we have never fit in.

There is something about us that just simply does not compute with the rest of this world, as if we are being called to be somewhere else, with other people. It is if we aren't supposed to exist now, but we do. So what if the world rejects us, like we care, like the world cares.

I tap my fingers on the dented door frame to my car as my hazel eyes take in the serene surroundings of people my own age, high school seniors, chatting with friends, giggling with their boyfriends, sketching the nearby vista.

I wonder what it feels like to have that, to be free, to be accepted, to have friends who care about you. Who would do your homework if you didn't have time, to paint your nails with, to simply confide in. I wish I knew. All of a sudden, I felt disgusted with myself and irritable watching them. Bored, I avert my eyes to a large blue van that has pulled up in front of me, not quite making out the face in the side view mirror. I soon grow bored of that too, the van isn't moving.

Though I find it strange a large van here in front of a high-school…but whatever, I don't care. I swear I do not care about anything; I swear it. I turn to the old stereo in my car and fiddle with the radio…perhaps there is some good music on, some jazz fusion that will lift my spirits a bit. I turn the scratched knob to the right while my speakers pop and crackle with static and noise till I find the right station. Stupid piece of junk car, I wish I could just ride a bike like a normal kid, looking in the folded down back seat of blankets, hot plate pots and packets of ramen.

I lean back, taking a small breath enjoying the soothing jazz when all of the sudden something black moving outside my window catches my eye…Naraku is running towards me, shouting something, but I can't hear it over the music. Annoyed I lean back, fully intent on closing my eyes when all of the sudden I see something in my side view mirror…a box with a blinking red light in the puddle under my car. A bomb? Without thinking further, I hastily look out the window to see Naraku's desperate expression; his eyes are wide, wide with worry that I have never seen before. Such an expression I never would have thought to be on Naraku's face.

'Is he really this worried about me?' I open the door and jump out right as the car erupts in a fiery explosion. My body is catapulted through the air and I tumble roughly to the ground in a heavy heap. I hear screaming and shouting all around me, but I can't really make much out, I just feel pain erupt from my arm that I landed roughly on.

"What the…hell…? Could theYakuza here?" I mutter as I try to bring myself to my feet, only to be helped up by none other than my twin brother. Why all of the sudden is he so nice to me? I wince as I look at my bloody arm, it feels broken and probably is. Damn it, Someone in my line of work can't wear a cast!

"Sister, Are you ok? Please get up quickly." Naraku shouts anxiously, and though I feel dizzy and nauseous, I manage to straighten myself out a bit, looking at his slightly relieved red ringed mahogany eyes. I notice our burning car, our home, and the people around here screaming; He needs to get out of here, chances are that he is the one they are after.

"Naraku, so now you are finally acknowledging me as a relative of yours?" I smirk and struggle to my feet, half-glaring up into Naraku's annoyed face. I probably messed up some sort of bother sister bonding moment. I begin to stand up, looking confusedly into my brother's mahogany eyes laced with anger, puddled in anxiety. Obviously he never meant any of this to happen, if he did then he would have either not cared about me nearly fucking dying, or just told me that was to walk home.

"What is this Naraku!" I demand; hugging my left arm I knew I broke. His expression becomes the same hard line one again and yanks my right arm and we bolt down the sidewalk. It wasn't before long that we heard the squealing of car tires and the shots from a sub-machine gun. This is really messy for a Yakuza kill, these people these guys must the new hirees. Naraku and I sprint for our lives, dodging pedestrians right and left as the buildings behind us are riddled with bullets.

I am so confused, why make this kill so public? My heels clack incessantly against the hard concrete, I knew I should have worn flats today; Naraku seems to agree as he continues to ignore my question and we cross a street, narrowly evading the dangerous traffic, before being barreled over by a blue van vomiting volley after volley of bullets. After going down a side street, Naraku finally loses his cool.

"I was planning on escaping tonight after the last drug cloaking solution when this happened! Damn Yakuza, they must have seen through everything, I didn't plan on this at all." Naraku snarled as we ran down the sidewalk into a dark, dingy alleyway, only for the people to jump out of the van to chase after us, cement and wood exploded from all around us from the bullets of their smoking guns, it would only be a matter of time before one found their target. I wanted to try one of the doors, but if I paused in my run for even a moment, I knew one of those bullets would hit me, and then lights out to the aspiring artist Kagura.

"You stupid bastard, why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you, but no, you insist on doing everything alone, don't you." I hiss at him, pissed that he never told me about what was really going on in his little mind of his. I of course know that he is a genius of some sort, he can make any plant grow, under any circumstances. I know this, he could make roses grow in gravel.

_'Kado-chan, whatcha doin all alone here?'__ I ask, holding my volleyball in my hands as the fourteen-year old Naraku stands up and looks at me with his delicate eyes. Naraku doesn't like sports all that much, he'd much rather play games like chess, but he does like practicing with his bokken a lot. The worst is though, he loves games, he loves playing with things like he owns them. He should learn that not everything is his to be played with._

_'I am making you a present Kei, look and see.' He holds out a small pot, and coming from the pot is a small sprig of green. I put down my volleyball and look at it suspiciously, Naraku is so fickle with his emotions, one day he tries to beat me up, but I hold my own just fine I am stronger than he is, but he had a weapon, and today, he is presenting me with gifts. I don't blame him, I feel confused too, it is just I wish he wouldn't act like he could just get up and walk away from me forever._

_'What is it? it's just a small sprig in gravel.' I announced, my hazel eyes boring into his mahogany ones frustratingly. Is he just playing with me, to see how I would actually react if he was kind to me? Is he trying to use me! I find myself get angry 'I won't fall for your stupid games Kado! If you to play another stupid mind game on me, just forget it!' I turn to walk away, but he grabs my hand, I instinctually grab it back and twist it, hurting his wrist. He yells, but doesn't retaliate. I turn back to see his eyes brim with frustration._

_'It is just a flower, a yellow rose. It is supposed to be your birthday present.' He drops it on the ground, the pot tipping slightly and he walks away coldly, I knew then that he would be angry for the next couple of days, so I decided to put the rose in the sunlight so he could have something to care for, cause there is no way I am staying here for the next few days if he is angry. I walk in the opposite direction from my brother, that's another flaw of his; he has to look over everything, as if he wants to control it all._

"What possible help could you—" He is dark voice brings me out of my thoughts as we continue to run down little side streets and alleys, hardly gaining any escape against our pursuers. "—Could you have been? You are stupid and could never understand." Naraku barks at me as if he has some right to say that. If we weren't running for our lives I would have punched him out good. I open my mouth to retort but I hear something else.

"Oh Ichiku, did you really think you'd escape from the shinichin-tai?" I gasp. Those people slaughter for fun, pure fun. To think that the Yakuza hired them was sickening. I pick up my pace, hoping I have some sort of weapon on me. I check over myself and the only weapon I have is a small can of hairspray in my Jaket pocket no use for right now.

We fling ourselves around a narrow alleyway, into anther, and down a small street of residential houses, we ran a lot more than I thought we would, but I am not tired, the adrenaline in my body refuses to give up on me, besides, I have a large capacity for endurance and stamina, not to mention I have to be in tip top shape.

"Naraku, do you have any weapons at all? There is no way we can beat all of them with only our fists." I look into my older brothers eyes, and he reveals to me a knife, a large knife, but is useless to us right now. "Then think of something damnit, use your mind for once!" He looks at me, and we duck into a driveway of some sort of shrine. Immediately, we duck behind a large, somehow familiar tree and wait for them to come our way. He looks at my hand and sees the hairspray.

His eyes light up maliciously as he takes out a lighter from his pocket and lights it. I understand and move to get out of the way. Then, the impossible happens, gunfire peals like thunder from behind us, I push myself in front of Naraku with speed I didn't even know existed. I feel the bullets hit me in the side, driving into me like a power drill to a soft piece of wood.

"AAAAAhhhh" I shriek into the night as blood flows freely from my wounds. I don't know how many bullets hit me, but it really doesn't matter, I feel like my side is splitting open, I feel a set of smaller, yet strong arms push me up against the tree, my vision blurred for a second until I realized that this was no time to be going unconscious.

I blink to regain my focus only to Naraku use the can of hairspray to set one of the assassins on fire, he is running across the lawn screaming and yelling, trying to outrun his burning skin. Naraku pulls out the large knife while evading bullets coming from a gun held by a guy wearing red lipstick and green eye shadow.

"Get'um Bro…" I try to use my legs to stand, but they are so cold, and they are too heavy to lift, I just can't seem to move anything, but Naraku needs my help! I manage to move my right arm and my legs to bring myself to a crouch position. Naraku slices and stabs at the guy wearing red lipstick, but he dodges each blow with a dancer's grace. Right as I was about to get to a standing position with help from the tree, I feel a cold barrel of a gun pointed to my temple.

"I would stop if I were you Ichiku, your beloved little sister is about to say goodbye. One muscle movement from either of you and she goes straight to hell." My mouth goes cotton dry as I turn slowly to a guy with a pointed cross scar on his forehead and his hair tied in a plait. Naraku stops immediately, his face covered in a veil of stoicism, but any fool could see the despair, hatred and complete defeat hidden in his face. He clenches his fist around the large knife, about to chuck it until a voice chuckles.

"We really don't want to finish off the girl; we only want you. Come with us Naraku and won't have to worry about her at all. Everything will work out fine." A haunting voice creeps over the small glade we have found ourselves in, a man with jagged stripes on his cheek bones holds an uzi and points it to me as well, drowsing any hope of a rescue attempt for me.

I feel my eyelids grow heavy, but I have to try something! I lift my foot up to try to stomp on his with my stiletto heel, but another pain riddles through my stomach as the man holding the uzi grins a bit, his smoking gun is held tightly in his grasp.

"Oops, sorry, I have the worst trigger finger." He laughs maliciously as Naraku bristles and boils with anger, his mahogany eyes are red with rage. I double over and fall to the ground motionless…what a great birthday. I see the blood splash to the green grass and I squeak out a pointless plea for the blood to stop. My whole body is beginning to feel heavy, stiff and cold. It's so hard to even keep my eyes open.

"Stop it! Stop this now. You have given me little choice, I will come with you." Naraku's fuming voice cuts like scalpels through the assassins and they take a step back, looking among themselves to see if they actually heard what they think they did. Naraku, the devil that is supposed to care about nothing and no one actually is signing his freedom away to insure that his sister might survive. My heart almost stops; did Naraku negotiate with the Yakuza? He is going to throw his life away, all because of me. I turn my head up towards him with a fire in my eyes.

"Nara—ku don't be such afool!" I slur, it's all I can say before a strange beeping comes from my hurt arm, my watch? Wait a minute, this is the time that I was born, 16:16, and this is the time that I will die, how fitting. I part my lips to say goodbye before I feel a surge of something rush through me. Is this death? A breeze encircles my body, and my wounds, I think, are beginning to heal. I look up and the same is happening to Naraku, a purplish cloud is swirling around him like cotton candy.

I then feel my body tremble with a power I never felt before, I am aware that the assassins have taken many steps back. I feel my canine teeth lengthen considerably and my left arm crack back into place. My eyes seem enhanced, I can see the tiniest detail and I can hear things far off in the distance, and of course, I can smell the sweat and the horrible metallic blood stench. The heaviness and fatigue that once consumed my body have left a small bit and I am left feeling somewhat better, but still too weak to move much. I manage to flip over to see Naraku glare menacingly at the assassins, a purple mist shrouds him and his long black wavy hair floats ominously in the mist. His hands are clenched at his sides and he picks up the knife from the ground. I notice some of my hair flies into my direction, it is now a dark violet, and softer than i remember.

"Wha…what's goin on? This guy is some sort of freak! Look at his eyes, they are blood red, and his eyelids are ice blue!" The guy with the pointed cross scar admits, looking at him with a worried expression, this was too weird to be true, humans can't change their eye color on command; they cannot make purple mist! The man lifts his gun and fires a few rounds. Naraku takes his arm and puts it in front of him to shield himself, and his arm flattens out into a plate of flesh, or something hard… a shield! I feel suddenly scared of my brother, my eyes are wide and I get the weirdest vibe coming from him that makes my hair stand on end.

"Shit! We are out of here!" The assassins run into the van that pulled up at some point in time and Naraku lets them go, he walks towards me, the mist leaving him I get a menacing feeling coming from him too. Something happened to us, and now I feel different, oh so different. I try to sit up, and miraculously, I am able too, my wounds are healing more rapidly than I could imagine.

"Kagura." He came to my side automatically, but I recoil from him like a frightened animal, it's my instinct, the weird feeling in my head is telling me to get away, far away, that he is a threat, danger. Danger. DANGER! Something inside me snaps as I look into his blood red eyes, they look so familiar, they bring such a familiar blood freezing pain. more pain that the bullet wounds.

"Stay back! No…wait, I didn't mean it. just, i…I don't know. STOP!" I stutter, grabbing my head with my trembling hands, trying to make the feeling go away, my heightened awareness, my enhanced senses, the tingling feeling of healing in my stomach and my side. It's too much for me to bare right now, and I think it is for Naraku too…he collapses next to me, his knees buckling and his breath coming out in raspy gasps. What is happening to us? Suddenly, I feel myself take control of my instincts and I reach a clammy hand towards Naraku's shoulder and place it there. He bucks and writhes, but eventually calms himself. We both huddle against the protection of this enormous tree, trying to cope with what happened to us.

"Naraku, this is weird. If I didn't know better, this is how I felt in my dreams, I felt powerful, quick, deft. But never to this magnitude, What could this be?" I look to him for answers, and his wide eyes look back to me in a pensive narrowness. He is probably angry I brought up our dreams, our hauntingly real dreams of medieval villages, fire, and of course the people who we saw. Though we each saw different people in our dreams, they different ones we saw all seemed familiar once we told each other.

"There is only one explanation for these abilities. I once read, in a legends book, of Youkai who once roamed the land, most in the form of animals, some assumed the forms of humans. They were much stronger and swifter than humans, and could easily rule them. Don't you see? We are destined to rule, or to accomplish something. We are now Youkai, Kagura." She looked at her hands, they were strong. She felt like a youkai, but Naraku felt different, but still a threat.

"Are you surewe areyoukai?" before he could answer that question, a shrill voice echoed over our heads, and we looked to see a girl, my age, pointing a bow and arrow at us with a threatening expression on her twisted face. Her brown eyes constricted in anger and her black locks toppled down her shoulders to her back. She wore the same school uniform as Naraku, it was a sea-foam green color, a lighter color than the jr High uniforms which were a forest green.

"How did you two scum get here? Naraku and you too Kagura deserve to die!" I watched in confusion as she shot an eerily familiar blinding lilac arrow at us. My eyes widened for a moment before I took advantage of my abilities and flitted out of sight, the arrow lodging itself in the tree next to me. However, I looked to Naraku, and I could see a startling recognition on his face…could she possibly be, the one in his dream?

AN: well, here Kagome makes her appearance, and let me clear some things up real fast. one, Kagura and Naraku are twins, of course not identical, but they are the same age, Naraku goes to school, while Kagura works to make money. Kagura's and Naraku's real names are Kei and Kado. In this fic, Kagura is a hanyou, while naraku is still a hanyou. OK, with that settled, please drop a review and tell me how im doing!


	3. Scroll

Scroll

Chapter three

this marked black cream scroll  
shall remind the future of  
past and present struggle

_-haiku an original_

I didn't think it was possible, but there she was the woman from my nightmares.

---

'Where am I? what is this place? why do I feel so angry, so panicked, and out of control?' darkness, blurry purplish gray darkness envelopes me like a haze of arsenic. I can't move correctly, as if someone was doing it for me, moving my body. My hands are ghastly white, the only white in this place…wait… the haze thins to a raggedy old village, huts, fields, dead people and blood is everywhere. And monsters! So many monsters with bloody fangs, claws and eyes. I try to grab my head, it's like a jackhammer is tearing across my brain pounding mercilessly.

The worst monster of all though, is the giant spider one with a dozen beady red eyes and razor sharp jaws the size of city buses. his face, a dark shade of a funeral black and his markings are in a jadedly cruel purplish red. his jaws move and hiss out with unfathomable command and power.

'kill them all, obtain the ultimate power'

'kill them all, obtain the ultimate power'

'this dream, I know this dream, I've had it before, let me get out! Let me out!' The sinister voice repeats over and over in my head and I begin to do something uncharacteristic, I panic and try to run, but my legs stand still, and my arms lift upwards to the sky. I yell out as my body begins to burst outwards of my skin and a dark purple void appears, and all the monsters warp and get sucked into my forehead. I scream, I cry I feel myself lose every ounce of my sanity, but nothing is audible, my mouth is being controlled.

And that is when I feel a light streak across the ground, and I look up to the only clear figure standing in a forest green uniform, unruly hair blowing and her chocolate eyes afire with such a livid light she must be evil. Her bow and arrow point at me, I mutter a few words that I cant hear, but that is it, then the dark purple is replaced by a glowing lilac, and all I feel is this humongous weight lift from my shoulders, and my head no longer pounds. Yet. somehow I know that I am dead.

I snap back into reality, I notice that she even had a bow and arrow, the same as some of my nightmares, and of course, she is always angry, her eyes are always livid to lay themselves on me. I reach out my hand in protest, why is she doing this, how does she know me? Such things that I have always in the deep recesses of my mind have wondered, but never let surface, but now I see that they will finally be answered whether she wants them to be or not.

---

"Who are you?" I growl out as I straighten myself to a proper standing position, my almost curly ebony hair thrashes in a breeze that doesn't seem to come from the sky, it seems to coil from Kagura, but that is not of importance now. I study the woman's facial expressions, noticing that a small amount of confusion flitted through her chocolate brown eyes before becoming more angry. I snort mentally, she was the one shooting arrows at me, if anyone should be angry, it should be me.

"Don't play those stupid games Naraku, tell me how you two got to this era!" She shot another lilac arrow at me, and I dodge it with relative ease, my reactions and movements are agile and precise, not to mention the fact that I can apparently change the form of my body. I lengthen my fingers and clench them in a fist. I had not forgotten the very informal way of addressing me.

"Stop shooting those things you crazy bitch! We aren't playing any damn games, we don't know who you are!" I roll my eyes to Kagura's outburst, she sure knows how to be blunt and rude at the same time. I turn to her, still getting used to the fact that my sister now has pinky scarlet eyes and almost black purple hair.

"Kagura don't you dare start. How could you forget killing all those people, and Naraku, how could you forget all the pain you caused by torturing and killing my friends? Is this some sort of joke to you? You remember; you are just trying to catch me off guard!" I shutter, pain? I know I am not what you might say a model citizen, but I have never killed anyone, and I have certainly never met her before. I look out of the corner of my eye to Kagura who looks stunned and confused.

"Look wench, first of all, address me by Ichiku. Second, you have us confused with some other people. We aren't murders. Now answer my question." I hiss through clenched teeth, giving her a blood chilling glare that renders my fellow classmates unable to speak for a good half hour. However, she is unfazed and continues to knock another arrow, this time pointed at Kagura and as she pulls back the string and lets the arrow fly she looks at me with a malice that could rival everyone's in Tokyo's combined.

"I don't have answer a thing, you murdering spider! You are the worst type of person that crawls this planet and I will rid the earth of you once and for all!" The arrow flies to Kagura, and in response she swats at it with the back of her hand as a reflex and a gale of red wind sweeps from Kagura's body, flinging the arrow useless to the side, rendering Kagome, and Kagura speechless. Kagura smirks maliciously and raises her hand to continue the attack.

"Stop this." calls a feminine monotone voice from behind the tree, and to my surprise I see the psychotic albino girl creep barefoot in her school uniform from behind the tree, her almost black eyes peer aimlessly at the tree of us in a scolding expression. I am completely non-plussed, what in the hell is going on?

"Kanna! You are here too! I'll just finish you all!" the woman with the unruly black hair and chocolate eyes calls. She obviously knows this woman, could this be some set up? I glare to Nameki Kanna for an explanation, while Kagura seethes watching the young teen get between her and the annoying girl with the bow and arrows.

"These two people and I are not who we seem. We are reincarnations. Foolish girl." She announces the fact as if she were stating that the sky is blue. Reincarnations? What on earth is going on here? Then things started to fall into place, the dreams of the warring states era, transforming into youkai, the girls obvious hatred of Kagura and I, but never meeting her before, and the questions she asked. She obviously thinks that we were the people who murdered some people in the past. I turn to the girl in the sea foam green outfit and she lowers her bow just slightly.

"Reincarnations? Why were they reincarnated! They are evil, vile disgusting people! What purpose could…they……possibly…." Her voice trailed off into an inaudible murmur, which is quite interesting considering that I can hear and feel almost anything. then she walks over quite confidently to me and stands a few feet from my face, her large brown eyes twinkling in a pensive state.

"If you are really a reincarnation, then you would know the answer to this question, who is the Prime Minsister of Japan?" I roll my eyes and fight the urge to backhand her across the face for insulting my intelligence, but if it will shut her up and get us out of some really nasty trespassing violations then ill answer. My black wavy, almost curly hair floats in Kagura's breeze and for a moment, I feel that this woman standing in front of me in the breeze is less loathing than first anticipated.

"Do not insult my intelligence stupid witch. Yoshiro Mori is the prime minister and the emperor is Akihito, now answer my question." My eyes burn a lucid color red and she backs off confusedly, happy and irritated at the same time, she looks to Kagura, who is busy figuring out the red wind she can create, and the stoic face of kanna staring blankly at her.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, and the rest about your past I can tell you on the way." She picked up her bow and then proceeded to put on her enormous yellow backpack. She turns and walks away from me to an old well house and I quirk an eyebrow at kagura who just shrugs, mouthing 'crazy ass bitch'. However, Kanna begins to follow the crazy bitch, Kagome to the well house and I watch them in utter disbelief.

"Do you actually believe that I would follow you anywhere? You presume too much, I'm leaving." I turn, Kagura turning as well, she isn't the type to hang around crazy people like her any more than I am. Still, what about this new power?

"Aren't you curious, I mean about your new powers, I saw you guys transform just now outside my window. You guys are both Hanyou now." I narrow my eyes, I am a half-bred thing now? I snort and fold my arms to my chest, it figures that we wouldn't be fully youkai. Unbeknownst to me, my body begins to follow this crazy girl into the well house with Kanna by my side silent as ever.

"Hanyou…once I figure out how to harness my ability, my yakuza troubles will be a thing of the past." I mutter, clenching and unclenching my fist, manipulating the flesh to become harder, perhaps as hard as steel. A steel hard punch, I could be a boxer.

"Yakuza, so that's who was trying to kill you, how were you involved with the yakuza?" The kagome girl asks in an innocent tone and I merely scoff and glare her down, she tries to defiantly stare back, but she backs down. No one asks about my life and expects and answer, except the few time with Kagura. I look back to see Kagura standing behind me smirking

"Don't let these new powers and my new hair color go to your head, I can still kick your ass big brother." She flashes a fanged grin and I fight the urge to punch her to kingdom come, yet Kagome laughs quietly, an ironic laugh if I dare say.

"C'mon, we are going down there." She points to the well and Kagura and I sweatdrop, we turn to Kanna unexpectedly, who goes up to the well and puts her small white hand on the worn ledge of the well, her almost black eyes were as wide as saucers as she put a dainty foot up on the ledge and then the other to stand on the ledge.

"This was in my vision." Kagome looked at her quizzically and then to us. Kagura shrugged and flipped up onto the well ledge too. To my indefinite surprise, Kanna grabbed Kagura's hand either for support or comfort I will never know, because Kagura didn't shove her hand away, but nor did she return the warm favor. We have never been treated warmly, so Kanna caught Kagura off guard.

"Darn, not a single coin to see, I would have thought at least a few stupid American tourists threw a few down there!" Kagura yelled out, inspecting the bottom of the well. Then an idea came to mind, with a swift motion, I pushed Kanna into the well, Kagura tumbling in after her with her hand clasped.

"You bast—" her voice cut off, and I wouldn't have been surprised if a blue light hadn't engulfed them both and they both vanished from sight. My ice blue lidded eyes became slits of merlot as I glared at the bystander Kagome and I felt my aura rise up around me.

"Where did they go? Was this some sort of trick?" I grabbed her by her shirt collar and shoved her roughly up against the well house with enough force to get the point across that no one crosses Ichiku Naraku and ends up unscathed. Her pained face tries to retain the stubborn fire.

"That's the portal to the past, and I would have told you about it before going in, but you pushed them in you hot head!" She shrilly yelled indignantly. I kept my grip on her shirt and in one fluid motion I jumped in after the strange albino and my stupid sister. The blue light was amazing, I felt like I was floating in a pool of water, but not underwater. And with a thump we both landed on the other side and I automatically felt a wave of familiarity wash over me.

I knew this place.

"Can you let go of me now!" Kagome interjected and I let her go and jumped out of the well, leaving her to climb out on her own. Don't expect any chivalrous acts out of me, especially if you tried to shoot me with an arrow before. I looked around the area, and didn't see Kagura or Kanna. I frowned, to my left I felt a strangely familiar aura, not evil, but a strong one. and that is when I saw a flash of purple and red. My sister was battling someone. In an instant I was at the battle scene where my sister was currently evading blind attacks by a silver haired hanyou with dog ears.

"I told you! I don't know you, I just recognize you!" My sister gasps out in between dodges and throws another volley of red wind at the silver haired hanyou who manages to dodge it and attacks again, almost taking off Kagura's arm with a devastating blow. She is flung back into a tree and immediately regains her footing, standing with support from the tree. Weaponless and with unknown powers and untrained, she won't win this battle, yet I continue to watch from the sidelines, like I care if she gets hurt.

"What a load of bullshit! You know who I am, you tried to kill me and somehow you are back! Now it's payback time!" He lifts up his almost oversized sword and brings it down to the ground with a loud thump. Yellow wind like ki emits from the sword as he simultaneously screams "Kaze no Kizu!". That's when I realized that Kagura was in trouble, but I was too far away to help in any way. I just had to watch my sister get annihilated by some stranger.

"No fucking way!" Kagura's eyes glow a threatening red and she puts her hands out, palms facing the silver haired idiot, the base of the palms touching with fingers facing left and right horizontally. When the Kaze no Kizu struck the seemingly defenseless Kagura, the attack was thrown to either side of her, causing no damage at all to her body. Inuyasha was slightly confused as he stood there.

"I am a reincarnation you stupid bastard! I only recognize you from my nightmares; you tried to kill me too! So don't get all self righteous on me, I hate people like that." Kagura paused in her tirade, looking at the other Hanyou who lowered his sword slightly and began to walk towards Kagura. He stopped halfway and looked into the fiery red eyes of Kagura framed by her violet bangs held back in a short high pony tail.

"Personally, I don't give a rats ass if you are a reincarnation or not, you are still gonna die." The silver haired hanyou announced who took another offensive stance. Kagura was just about to unleash another backhand of the razor wind when the girl Kagome came running out from behind me of breath to the battle scene.

"Inuyasha sit!" and immediately the hanyou Inuyasha plummeted to the ground leaving Kagura wide eyed and laughing. I simply shrugged it off, what do I care the relationship between this Inuyasha and this girl, he has never been in any one of my nightmares. Though I already knew that Kagura's nightmares and mine differ slightly. She would always describe two males, one she could see the face, amber eyes and dog ears, the other was simply a glowing white figure and the only reason why she knew he was a male was by the deep sound of his cold voice.

"Kagome! What was that for, don't you see, this is Kagura the wind witch, she is back! I wouldn't be surprised if Naraku and the others were back too." Inuyasha jumped from the small crater he unwillingly created as I saw my queue and stepped into the clearing, wearing a dissatisfied sneer.

"Will you shut up? Your voice is quite irritating." My claret eyes gorged into his amber ones like sais into honey. He took a half-step back before regaining his lost composure, his eyes narrowed into slits and he bared his fangs and readied his sword. I simply stood; I haven't done a thing to piss this hanyou off. What is with these people anyway, who was I in the past that required so much malice to refer to? I didn't really care; I didn't come here to find out who I was before I was born. I came here to hone my skills.

and of course, to make sure that Kagura wasn't dead, she could be a useful sparring partner.

"Why you son of a fucking bitch I'll slice you to ribbons!" He charged at me, his eyes glowing an electric shade of yellow when the girl Kagome put herself between me and Inuyasha. Her arms were spread out wide and Inuyasha's eyes went from slits to circles in a mere second as he slowed down. His confusion and irritancy was quite evident.

"Inuyasha, look at them, they aren't the same, they aren't evil reincarnates. I didn't believe it at first, but just read their jaki, it just doesn't seem evil! And look, obviously Kagura isn't the same!" Kagome protested loudly, her high pitched voice reverberated against the trees.

"This has to be some sort of trick! Obviously he brought Kagura back from the dead, and he is masking his jaki, it's that simple. Kagome, don't fall for their tricks!" Inuyasha yelled back, and I was beginning to get bored, Kagura stood next to the tree, with Kanna now who found someone who looked a bit familiar. He was a young boy with freckles, and hair that was tied back, he also had a skin tight black uniform and a throwing sickle.

"I saw them transform into Hanyous in my time! Believe me Inuyasha, I don't want to believe they are good either, but think about it, they are the closest shot we have to finding the shi—the you-know-what!" By that time, I lost interest in Inuyasha completely, and Kagome's voice seemed just like a background noise as I stepped slowly towards the boy who seemed to be very wary of me.

"You look familiar boy…Who are you?" I spoke in a cold voice, but before he could answer, I felt something very fast come up from behind me. I looked to Kagura and her red eyes were wide in fright and all she had time to do was point before I whipped around to see what it was. I turned around just in time to see a silvery haired man shoot from the sky with his claws out stretched out before him streaming an acidic green poison.

"Die." the deep cold voice was all that I heard before I crossed my arms in attempt to block the killing blow he delivered.

Wow, I'm so glad at the number of reviews I got to continue this story, I really didn't think it was this popular considering the pairings but I am so glad all of you reviewed! thank you so much they all really inspired me to write. I have been so busy with two other fics and vacations and other such things I haven't had time to write, but im glad you have been reading.

please review some more and help me out!


	4. Script :unformatted:

Ok before I start this chapter, I think a few people are confused on the pairings. this story is a Naraku:Kagome, a sesshoumaru:Kagura:inuyasha love triangle, and a kanna kohaku pairing. And one other thing, yes I know that Kagome is in high school, she should be around 17/18 and in the second chapter, She is not wearing her dark green uniform, but a different seafoam colored one that means she attends high school. I don't really know about Japanese school uniform systems, I just chose a color that I thought Naraku would hate XD.

ok with that cleared up, on with the chapter

Script

_Like a soaking rain_

_your__ signature is forged black_

_Like the shadows below_

A purple glow came from Naraku's arms and before I knew it, a force-feild was surrounding him and the silver haired youkai backflipped backwards clenching and unclenching his taloned hand. Even though the youkai with magenta stripes and the indigo crescent moon only said one word, I know that he is the other man in my nightmares.

"What in the hell is going on here! I am used to being sneered at, but this is ridiculous!" I yell, pointing a slightly clawed finger at Inuyasha and his striped comrade. Kagome stood there looking more than slightly annoyed and Kanna and that boy were simply just staring at Naraku who was still glowing purple.

"Enough Kagura, these cretins only know how to solve problems with their fists." Naraku glanced over to where I was; the purple glow fading down until it finally disappeared. I could tell that Naraku was on his last nerve, with this many people trying to attack us for no damn reason he feels like his time is being wasted. We aren't the villains here, these people are just insane. Just then, I felt a pair of eyes on me from behind, I whip around to see none other than the striped face youkai looking down at me, picking me apart with his intense golden eyes. I felt a certain familiarity wash over me, like this has happened before.

"You are nothing but a hanyou now Kagura." He traces a clawed finger though a tangled strand of purple hair and I feel myself tremble, out of fear anger or déjà vu I don't know. "Disgusting. This Sesshoumaru does not associate with Hanyous." I narrow my ruby eyes and curl my fist. How dare he call me disgusting! In one swift motion I manage to uppercut his jaw and kick him away from me.

"How dare you! You call me disgusting? Look at yourself, you just attacked my brother for no damn reason, you and your stupid cronies tricked us and sent us back in friggin time, and then proceed to tell us why we should pay for mistakes we didn't make! You need to get a mirror you disgusting jack ass!" I scream at him at the top of my lungs, and the red wind coils, twists and spirals around me making the trees dance and moan in the gusts. I felt rage rise within me as I turn my red tinged eyes to Inuyasha and Kagome who look at me shocked at me, perhaps this guy was never talked to that way. Still, they don't have to look at me as if I were some destructive out of control force of nature.

"Mistakes you didn't make?" I turn to the source of the voice, Sesshoumaru who looks completely unfazed by my attacks. He simply stares at me, studying me, trying to unnerve me. "Who are you really?" He looks to Naraku as well, and Inuyasha gets frustrated and answers.

"Who do you think they are? They are Naraku, Kagura and Kanna's reincarnations! Now let's show them the way to hell one more time!" Inuyasha rushes Naraku before Kagome could hold him back, Inuyasha's sword had coiling wind around it as well, and he leapt in the air with his amber eyes knit in concentration and his lips in a smirk

"Kaze no kizu!" the yellow jaki sprung from his sword aimed perfectly at Naraku. Naraku, however, did not seem worried at all, in fact his eyes were closed as if he was remembering something, or some instinct was taking over. Naraku then struck his fist into the ground and out from the ground came hundreds of vines which blocked the kaze no kizu and grappled around Inuyasha. Naraku smirked as dazzling white flowers bloomed delicately yet quickly from the vines and generated a potent scent which knocked Inuyasha unconscious from the potency.

"Japanese wisteria, fragrant and poisonous." Naraku let the vines constrict around Inuyasha's body and I couldn't help but notice how domineering Naraku looked as he crept towards the stoic Sesshoumaru. Now that he is a hanyou, his botany skills are almost out of control, he could create any sort of plant when he was a human, but now…

"You think that a vine could possibly defeat me? You are a fool, but you are not the same Naraku who killed Rin." He said dismissively and waved his hand lightly. I scratched my head for a moment, Rin?

"Hold up there. Naraku has been rumored to kill some guys before, but not girls. Is this why you guys are having such a fit is because of the stuff the past Naraku did, not what Naraku was rumored to be doing in the Yakuza?" I yelled at the retreating white adorned figure who turned around and looked at me though delicate crimson lidded eyes. I noticed for the first time how handsome he was. His eyes though, so cold, why?

"You really have no recollection of anything do you…" Sesshoumaru said absently, though for a moment, a trace emotion flew through his eyes that once could say was a bit sad. "Yes. Naraku took some things of mine that cannot be reclaimed." his emotionless voice let on the slightest hint of anguish as he turned to face me his silver hair blowing like sails in the wind. "Until again, hanyou." like a shooting star, he was gone, leaving us to the faint beginnings of sunset. I heard Naraku snort and mutter something about arrogant bastards and turn his head of dark curls to Inuyasha who was beginning to regain consciousness. Naraku, completely ignoring Inuyasha walked calmly by him to Kagome who was looking quite funny trying to figure out how to get Inuyasha down from the 60 tower of vine.

"I'll get the idiot down." I flick my finger at the stalk of vines a few times and the vines immediately were severed and came crashing to the ground, along with an annoyed Inuyasha.

"I could have done that you stupid wind witch!" He snarled and came stomping up to me, looking for a fight I really don't feel like having. His silver hair was not as fine and straight as Sesshoumaru's, but the wiry quality and the fuzzy ears make up nicely for that.

"Like when you were knocked unconscious by a few flowers? Paleeaasse." I smirk, letting my eyes pierce into his. "And by the way, your insults don't affect me; I'm called worse things in traffic." He just growled and looked to where Kagome and Naraku were talking.

"Hey! Get away from Kagome you creep! Just 'cause you aren't the real Naraku doesn't mean I trust you!" Naraku glared at the pile of irritancy called Inuyasha and rolled his eyes as he turned to face him. Inuyasha instinctively got in an attack position from seeing his blood red irises glare at him. Naraku chuckled, like he did if he saw some common thug threaten him with nothing but brute force.

"Actually, you don't have to worry your undersized brain a bit. I am leaving this place holds no interest for me. I grow tired of imbeciles and arrogant pricks trying to kill me enough in the city, I don't need it here." He sneered and if his voice could be a color it'd be the color dark purple, like rich velvet on a chair that is never used. I scoff at him.

"Imbeciles and Arrogent pricks; Naraku come again? Don't you fall under both categories? You are if you want to go back to the Yakuza now. Just cause you can make some stupid flower doesn't mean you can hold up against them. You can leave; I don't want to go to work tonight." I smirk as Naraku's eyes narrow in anger. Actually, the reason why I don't want to leave is because I want to get to the bottom of why those two guys, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, both hate me and are in my nightmares. Obviously Naraku isn't that interested...or…perhaps he is a bit tired of everybody unjustly hating him, and is too annoyed that he just wants to run away.

I want to run too Naraku, but I have to hold my head up high.

"Where do you work Kagura?" Kagome asks, I guess trying to break the tension that is cementing thick in the air, but she doesn't do it correctly.

"I work at the Silk Maiden." Kagome's eyes widened and Naraku turned away, ashamed. "I am an exotic dancer at night, security guard during the day." I said; trying to justify any dignity I might have left. I don't like doing what I do, but if it will get us some money I'll do it. Besides, I really don't care what people think.

"Oh, he he he, I guess I can see why you don't want to work then." Kagome said uneasily, looking to Inuyasha who seemed a bit confused. Naraku simply turned on his heel and left, not even looking behind him toward the well where we sprang from. I was used to Naraku walking out on me, he is good at that.

"Feh. I guess you are staying with us aren't you?" He turns to me, his amber eyes centered right on my but without anger, just an apparent dislike. The strangest sensation came over me as I noticed his ears…I almost wanted to go up and stroke them a bit. I must be going insane.

"Of course! I mean where else is she going to go? You can't expect her to fend for herself without even knowing her powers yet! Besides, it will be good to have some company since…" Kagome's sweet voice trailed off and her gaze saddened and became stony. Inuyasha just glared at me again, what did I do!

"Let me take a wild guess, My incarnation killed one of your friends." I said daringly, looking to Kagome who shook her head. Then a boy's voice came from behind me and I looked at a young teen with freckles and a skin tight suit.

"No. Naraku did. He killed my sister and her fiancée Miroku." The boy said it with such sincerity that I couldn't help but believe him and for a frown and soft eyes to appear on my face. No wonder these people hate us so much every time they see Naraku or I, they think of how those incarnations killed their friends.

"Oh. I see…No wonder things got off on the wrong foot with Naraku, but what did my incar—" I stopped mid sentence noticing Naraku coming back into the clearing, his appearance as sudden and as stealthy as a raven on a moonlit night. His ice blue eyelids were closed as he turned to Kagome to reveal their ruby treasures.

"I cannot get through the well, come with me now." He grabs Kagome by the upper arm and she immediately tears her arm from him, glaring at him with her chocolate colored eyes. Meanwhile Inuyasha is growing livid as the sun merges more and more with the horizon. I sigh and walk towards my brother.

"Man, you need to learn how to communicate better with girls." I said flippantly as I walk towards the angry girl with an understanding expression "You think that's bad, try living out of a car with him." I laugh and Kagome manages a small chuckle, she isn't that bad, she is just a little annoying and I guess takes some getting used to.

"Kagura shut your mouth before I shut it for you." I turn to my angry slightly older brother and with a coy little grin I turn to him. "You and what army aniki?" Naraku's eyes glow and he morphs his arm into a long scimitar like blade, but before he could strike Kagura already backhanded him across the face and round housed him in the gut, making him crumple a bit, his black curly hair blanketing his pained and humiliated facial expression.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw? I think I just saw Kagura kick Naraku's sorry ass." Inuyasha's jaw was practically on the ground and the usually silent Kanna spoke up.

"I saw this in a vision as well." Kanna said simply before Naraku straightened up and growled. His eyes glowing the color of dripping blood and I unconsciously push Kagome away.

"Shut up all of you! I don't need to take any more of this from any of you!" Naraku bellowed and his aura began to increase, I'm not too concerned, if it is anything like Naraku's normal temperament, he is like an explosion, when angered, his rage is as strong and as fleeting as a blast.

"Please, Naraku, the sun is almost set, why don't we all just go back to the hut and I can figure out the well in the morning." Kagome placated and to my complete and utter surprise, Naraku didn't push her away or lash out at her like he would me, but struck a few trees in half with his sword-arm and calmed down slightly.

"Whoa…Kagome I don't think keeping them here is such a good idea." Inuyasha admitted, looking at the last tangerine slice of sun fall behind the horizon. Gosh, why can't guys ever make up their minds! They can stay, no they cant. I am getting a headache. Then I noticed something, Inuyasha's hair was turning colors, it was becoming black and his dog ears were now human; his claws were missing along with his amber eyes, which were now surprisingly an impossible shade of amethyst.

"Hey look, He's a human. I kinda miss the dog ears." I admit, only making Inuyasha angrier, but before I can tease him, I feel a strong force overtake me, my scarlet eyes widen and I crumple to my knees. My ears are ringing with a hauntingly familiar shrieking peal of laughter and my vision begins to go blurry black.

My whole body aches, as if I'm chained down and in the distance I can hear screams coming from the normally stoic Kanna and low growls and shouts coming from Naraku. I didn't even know I was screaming till I noticed I needed to breathe. I can't see anymore and my whole body feels like it's weighed down by five tons of ice. My body begins to convulse from the sudden cold and I try my hardest not to cry as my head begins to pound like a jackhammer Then the shrieking peals of laughter turn into understandable words

'Ive found you! I have found all three of you. My pretty creations! My little marionettes you will soon return to me and you shall dance for me Kagura…oh you shall dance.'

A dark aura wraps itself around me, like I've felt this before, like I'm a puppet on a string. I panic, and claw at the ground, twitching and flailing, im trying to escape it, the feeling. Then right when I'm about to burst from the pressure, I feel two arms encircle me and I immediately went unconscious.

AN: wow what a cliffie XD hope you liked it, If there are any mistakes please let me know.


End file.
